


Paperwork

by aussiemel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's doing his paperwork and goes looking for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Jack had always hated paperwork; it was something he usually tried avoiding for as long as possible. He would avoid it all together but Ianto always seemed to be able to get him to complete it somehow. If it was up to him it wouldn't be done at all, however Ianto insisted that it was unavoidable.

He'd already been at it for more than an hour now and he was going stir crazy. Usually the rift would distract him from it but for some reason today had been overly quiet. Moaning to himself Jack picked up another requisition report from Owen. Jack swore the medic was trying to make more work for him. The last three requisitions had been from him. He would have to have a word with the man about what he was requisitioning; the last one was not even remotely work related. He'd tried getting Jack to sign off on personal items, claiming his work with Torchwood had caused them to be ruined.

Scrawling a big no across the front of it, Jack put it aside to hand back to the medic. If he kept, creating extra work for him Jack would let him do his paperwork for the next month.

None of them was particularly urgent, but unfortunately, they were unavoidable. Having had enough paperwork for the night Jack got up and went in search of Ianto. Maybe he could persuade him into giving him a distraction for a little while.

Ever since his return from the year that never was, he had realized just what the other man meant to him. The whole time he had been a prisoner aboard the Valiant, the thought of getting back to see Ianto had been what had sustained him. During that time, Jack had realised that he was in love with him, so as soon as he'd returned he had asked him out on a proper date. At the time he had been extremely nervous, not something he had felt in quite a while.

They had gone on several dates since then, and Jack knew without a doubt that Ianto was the one who he wanted to spend his life. They hadn't really talked about it yet but Jack believed that Ianto knew how he felt.

Jack had wanted to wait, and take things slowly this time without jumping straight into bed together as they had last time. His intentions had been good but had not lasted beyond their third date together. Not that Jack was complaining too much about that, he just found Ianto too hard to resist, and apparently, Ianto had felt the same. After that, they had decided that sleeping together did not detract from the seriousness of their relationship and had fallen into old patterns again. Only this time there was more than just sex, they went on dates and spent time together outside of work. It had gotten to the stage that Jack was spending most nights at Ianto's flat.

It didn't take Jack long to find Ianto. The Hub was rather quiet for once, Own was in the autopsy bay doing something or other, and Tosh sat at her workstation fine-tuning the rift prediction program. Jack wasn't sure exactly where Gwen was but Jack figured she wouldn't be too far.

Jack found Ianto in the kitchenette making everyone coffee. Sneaking up behind him Jack slipped his arms around him from behind and gently kissed the back of his neck, moving in flush against his back. Jack enjoyed moments like this, just being able to hold Ianto close.

"Jack, I was just coming in to give you this," Ianto said turning around in his arms and holding Jack close to his body. Ianto could feel every line of Jacks well-muscled body. Running his hands up Jacks back, Ianto sighed contentedly. It wasn't often they could find a chance to just hold each other during the day without interruptions.

Most days it felt like they barely caught a moment alone without one thing or another coming up. Therefore, Ianto relished it when he had the opportunity

"Oh, well I got bored looking over the reports for UNIT, I thought you could come up and help me relax, maybe then I'll be able to concentrate." Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ianto's waiting lips slowly exploring his lover's mouth with his tongue. Jack grinned at the breathy moan that slipped from Ianto's mouth before he could stop it.

"Sounds like an idea, but it is the middle of the day. The others are still here," Ianto, told him turning his attention back to making the coffee. Despite Owen's teasing Ianto enjoyed making the coffee, it helped him to relax. The act of making everyone coffee even when he was stressed beyond belief he would always calm down.

"They won't disturb us, besides it's been quiet all day, not even a blip on the rift monitor," Jack told him running his hands from his shoulders down to rest on his hips, gently caressing him, leaning forward Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and started to nuzzle into his neck, placing small kisses there as he went.

"Jack, if you keep that up I won't be in a fit state to deliver the coffees, go back to your office, I'll bring yours up shortly", Ianto told him, tuning and placing a chaste kiss on Jack's mouth before pushing him toward the door.

"Does that mean you'll help me relax," Jack asked leering suggestively.

Ianto laughed at Jacks antics "Maybe, I'll bring your coffee up after I deliver these to the others, now go." Ianto told him, turning around as Jack reluctantly relinquished his hold.

"Oh, alright then, don't be too long. I could use the coffee if nothing else." Jack said walking to the door and heading back to his office.

Laughing at the look on Jack's face Ianto turned back around and finished making the coffees. Placing them on a tray Ianto walked down into the hub, stopping at Tosh's desk first, he sat the coffee down beside her.

"Thank you Ianto," Tosh said briefly smiling up at him before turning back to her work.

Leaving her to it Ianto sat Gwen's on her desk; he had no desire to track her down. Hopefully, she'd find it soon otherwise; she could go without this time. Heading down to autopsy Ianto sat Owen's down on the bench beside him. Owen barely acknowledged him just grabbed the mug and sighed in pleasure after taking a mouthful.

Ianto just turned and left him to it. Days like these that he barely felt appreciated by the rest of them team. Though he would like to see what would happen if they were to do his job for a while and see how well they got on.

Leaving them to it Ianto returned the tray to the kitchen and carried Jacks and his own coffees the short distance to Jacks office. Ianto stood there silently in the doorway for several moments before letting Jack know he was there. He loved just watching Jack in his unguarded moments, when he though no one was around.

Jack had been sitting back it his desk for about five minutes going over one of the finance reports he had to send off to Whitehall, and it was already driving him to distraction, it was only the promise of Ianto's coffee and perhaps a welcome distraction that kept him focused on the report in front of him. It was about twenty minutes later when Ianto entered the office with his coffee.

"So, how are the reports going?" Ianto asked perching himself facing Jack on the front of his desk, and handing over one of the coffees.

"Slowly, I'm starting to wish Tosh's rift monitoring program will go off", Jack told him leaning back in his chair and taking a mouthful of the coffee. As soon as the liquid hit his mouth, Jack moaned aloud.

"Want me to leave the two of you alone?" Ianto asked, eyebrow raised at the noises Jack was making over the coffee, and took a mouthful of his own drink.

"Nah I wouldn't want you getting jealous." Jack said taking another mouthful of the liquid gold.

Chuckling at Jacks comment Ianto picked up the report Jack was looking over and examined it. "Do you need a hand?" Ianto asked placing it back down. "I don't have a lot to do today, as you said it's been quiet so I've done most of the things I needed to do," Ianto said looking back at Jack.

"That would be lovely; you could sort through the requisitions and get rid of the stuff we don't need. Owen keeps putting through rubbish ones, which is why this is taking so long. Gwen isn't much better." Jack said finishing off his drink and setting the cup aside.

Ianto frowned, Gwen should know better, well so should Owen. Jack had better things to do then sort through paperwork. "Why don't you start having all requisitions sent to me, I'll sort through them and give you the ones you need to sign. That way it'll free your time up a bit." Ianto suggested, while he didn't really need any more work. Easing Jack's load would only benefit them; he had better things he could be concentrating on other than paperwork.

"I don't really want to create more work for you, but it would be a great help. Jack said glaring at the pile of paperwork that still covered his desk.

"It's no problem, I want to help." Ianto told him setting his empty mug aside.

Standing from his chair Jack stood in between Ianto's thighs, and gave the younger man a chaste kiss. Placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders Jack started to caress him, running his hands across his body. When he didn't pull away, Jack leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. The kiss started out gentle, just a slight pressure on his lips, barely brushing his mouth.

Reaching up Ianto curled his fingers into Jacks hair with one hand pulling him in closer, the other hand cupping his jaw, gently stroking the soft skin. Deepening the kiss Ianto slipped sis tongue out to caress Jacks lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth.

Opening his mouth Jack moaned softly as Ianto slipped his tongue inside to gently tangle with Jack's. They stood there for several long minutes kissing before Ianto pulled away, both breathing heavily. "God, I love that look on you." Jack said his pupils dilated with lust.

"What look would that be?" Ianto asked, running his hands up Jacks chest to grip his collar, his lips swollen from the kiss.

"The just kissed look," Jack told him leaning in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more passionate and Jack ran his hands up Ianto's chest and pushing his suit jacket off to fall onto the table behind him. Moaning into the kiss Ianto pushed Jacks braces from his shoulders and pushed Jack back causing him to fall back into his chair. Without breaking the kiss, Ianto followed straddling his lap.

As soon as Ianto settled onto Jacks lap, Jack moved his hands along Ianto's back holding him close. With the new position, Jack could feel Ianto's erection pushing in against his own, causing a small moan to slip out at the contact.

Running a hand along Jacks chest Ianto started to undo the buttons revealing the hidden flesh. As soon as Jacks chest was bare Ianto broke off the kiss, moving down his neck Ianto started kissing and sucking his was down.

Sucking hard at the spot behind his ear, high on Jack's neck that Ianto knew was particularly sensitive. Moaning loudly Jack threw his head back giving Ianto better access. Once he'd was happy with what he'd done he moved further south, latching onto a nipple he licked at it before blowing cool air across his skin. Whist doing this Ianto slipped a hand further south, where he quickly undid the belt and the pants beneath and slipped his hand inside to grasp the hard organ beneath.

"God, Ianto", Jack gasped out, bringing his hand round to begin unbuttoning Ianto's shirt. In no time at all, Jack had the shirt undone, and he pulled it off him letting it fall to the floor behind him, whilst he did that Ianto pulled jack's shirt from him, dropping it to the floor beside him. That done Jack pulled Ianto forward for another heated kiss.

Leaning in Jack trailed a line of kisses down Ianto's neck to his chest. Licking and sucking at the exposed flesh along the way. When Jack reached his nipples, Ianto arched into him, moving his hand Ianto undid the belt and pants covering Jack. As soon as they were undone, Ianto slipped from Jacks lap and pulled down Jack's pants and underwear so they were around his thighs. That done, Ianto started to kiss his way along Jacks jaw line to his neck, sucking on the skin he found there until he left a large bruise behind, even knowing it wouldn't stay there long.

"Oh, god, don't stop Ianto," Jack moaned into his lovers ear. Moving slightly Jack reached down and began undoing Ianto's belt and pant's pushing the material down around his ankles. Mashing their mouths together, Jack pulled Ianto back onto his lap, and pulling him in close so their groins rubbed together. Ianto groaned loudly at the feel of his naked flesh on Jacks.

Moaning continuously Jack buried his face into Ianto's shoulder, biting down softly he sucked at the skin, marking it. Panting softly Jack placed his fingers into Ianto's mouth to moisten them. Once done he moved his hand round to his opening slowly working his fingers around the edge, teasing before pushing the tip of one finger inside.

"God, Jack, more." Ianto ground out as he felt a Jack's finger gently probing the sensitive skin of his entrance, making Ianto moan continuously with arousal. Reaching down Ianto grabbed hold of Jacks erection stroking it in time with the finger in his arse.

Jack moaned loudly rolling his head back in pleasure. Kneeling up further to give Jack better access Ianto gasped loudly when he felt jacks gently probing until finger find his prostate, gently stroking the sensitive gland causing him to cry out with pleasure.

"Jack, just Fuck me already." Ianto said leaning in and placing a trail of kisses along his Jaw before gently sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

Whilst Ianto did, that Jack added a second finger, gently stretching him enough to take his length.

Growing impatient with Jack Ianto lined Jacks cock up with his entrance and slowly impaled himself on it, once he was fully seated Ianto held himself still adjusting to Jack's length.

Once Jack was sure Ianto was fine he began thrusting slowly into him, it didn't take long before both men were moving in a complimentary rhythm. Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed him again drawing the other mans tongue into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"Jack, faster, I'm so close, god," Ianto moaned into Jacks neck, moving closer Ianto pulled Jack into another kiss hoping to drown out the noises as they came. Jack's movements becoming more erratic the closer to the edge he got. "Ianto, I can't hold on much longer." Jack moaned, gripping Ianto's erection and stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before they were both coming hard, come covering their stomach's and groins. Both of them breathing heavily and sharing small kisses as they come down they failed to notice the footsteps approaching and then the door opening to reveal Gwen.

"Oh god, Sorry," Gwen practically yelled, standing in the doorway staring at them. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Gwen, get out," Jack practically growled holding Ianto in tight to him.

Hearing Jack's voice startled Gwen from her position, sending her from the room.

"Oh god," Ianto said burying his face in Jack's neck, and turning a brilliant shade of red. Jack just chuckled then pulled Ianto closer for a leisurely kiss.

"I love it when you blush." Jack said pulling Ianto in for another kiss.

"Why, is it that Gwen can never learn to knock", Ianto asked getting off Jack's lap and grabbed some tissues from the desk to clean them up with.

"I think she likes catching us, I mean who wouldn't two hot guys like us," Jack asked taking some tissues of his own and pulling his pants back up.

I didn't take them long to clean themselves up and put their clothes back in place. "And you're impossible Jack, god, I'm so embarrassed," Ianto said throwing away the tissues and trying to straighten his clothing so it didn't look like he'd just been having sex.

"Don't be, so Gwen got more than she bargained for who care's. Just go back out there and act like nothing is out of the ordinary." Jack told him.

"I don't think I'll even be able to look at her without blushing" Ianto told him moving away from the desk toward the door. "You better finish off that paperwork now."

"Alright, I'll behave, for now" Jack said the laughter in his eyes lighting them up. Ianto smiled and left the room. Maybe he should get Jack to talk to Gwen about the art of knocking on doors before entering. Ianto doubted it would do much good though; the woman had a knack of catching them whenever they were doing something they shouldn't.

~Finis~


End file.
